Your Body Is A Wonderland
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Burt Hummel and his wife is out of town, and Finn is away at football camp, which gives Kurt the opportunity to have some alone time with Blaine. The only thing is that evening doesn't exactly end up like either of them planned.


This was the most surreal thing in the world. Kurt's dad and Carol were out of town for the weekend, and Finn was away at football camp, which had held an opportunity for Kurt to have the house to himself, and he'd invited Blaine over for dinner, but how did they end up here?  
>Kurt had promised his dad that he wouldn't have any sleepovers, not even with any of the girls, and he had been very strict to himself to keep this promise, because he knew how bad he always felt when he had to go against his dad's requests. He wouldn't call them rules, because Burt Hummel wasn't a man to set boundaries to his son. There had never really been any need for it, because Burt knew that his son was responsible enough to take care of himself, and not do anything stupid; One of the reasons Kurt was a bit frustrated by waking up like this. He had gone against his dad's wishes, and he knew that if he ever found out he would be extremely disappointed in him, and think that he had indeed been irresponsible.<br>But the fact was, it happened. And besides, nothing had happened.  
>The day before Blaine had come over for dinner. They had eaten, and talked about their week, and how the Glee club at each their school was going. After dinner, they had popped in a movie in Kurt's room, and just cuddled until they fell asleep. Nothing else.<br>Now Kurt woke up in his own bed, with his head resting on the chest of his boyfriend. He opened his eyes, and winked at the beam of sunlight that shot across Blaine's neck.  
>Kurt dragged himself to sit up as slowly as possible, to avoid waking up the other boy who was still asleep. His insides felt dizzy. He had never had a boyfriend sleeping over before. Heck, he had never had a boyfriend. And yet here he was. With Blaine; the boy who was everything he had been looking for in others for so long. He was lying in his bed, his red cardigan partly unbuttoned, and the t-shirt under it wrinkling against his chest that was steady moving up and down from his breathing. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. All that energy he always carried around channeled in to singing and dancing was gone, replaced by a silent veil of peace covering his face.<br>Kurt decided that he had to wake him up, though he didn't really want to. He wished that they could stay here in his bed, all alone, forever, but he didn't know what time his dad and Carol would get back from their trip. He needed to make sure everything was perfect when they opened the door - otherwise his dad would know that something wasn't as it used to be.  
>So he leaned in across the body of this sleeping beauty next to him, placed a hand softly on his stomach, and pressed his lips vaguely against his neck. There was movement, and all the sudden Kurt's hand was moved from stomach to hip.<br>"Morning, sunshine," Blaine said in a hoarse voice, as he smiled at Kurt. Heat builds up behind the skin of his cheeks, and he couldn't help sending him a smile that he instantly worried it was a bit too happy - more like psychotic.  
>"Did you sleep okay?" Blaine asked, as he moved to lie on his back, and placed a hand on each of Kurt's arms to drag him down next to him. He moved him so that Kurt's head ended up lying at the hollow point between Blaine's shoulder and jaw, so Blaine could hold an arm around him and rest his chin on Kurt's head.<br>"Never better," was all Kurt could say. He had no idea how to act right now. He felt that he was looking way too bed-head, and that he had horrible morning breath. He moved to lie on his side, and placed his right arm around Blaine's waist. It felt so incredibly good to just lie there; just be close.  
>"Great movie - so much for action in musicals when it can't even keep us awake." Blaine laughed; his voice had returned to normal.<br>"I'm afraid we have to get up, though. I don't know what time my dad will be home, and he will freak if he finds out that you stayed for the night." It pained him to say it, because there was nothing in the world he'd rather do than just lie here all day. Which is strange , because he never just stayed in bed all day. Only if he was sick, and even then he had a hard time doing that.  
>"Oh, too bad. It's just so nice, and comfy." Blaine said in a disappointed voice. Damn it, why did he have to feel like staying too. If he had had plans it would have been easier. Now, the easiest part was just to stay there, and not leave the bed ever again."Well…. I guess I could call my dad and ask what time they'll be here?" said Kurt, which made Blaine's chest heave up a bit more than usually, before he breathed out.<br>That settled it. If they were lucky they wouldn't be at home till around 2 or something, and they would have the entire morning before they had to get up.  
>He grabbed his phone on the night stand and turned it on.<br>"Hey dad, it's me. I was just wondering when you and Carol is gonna be back home?… Why?… Oh, I was just thinking about…. Doing some laundry before you get back… Yeah, of course. So when are you back?…. WHAT? Okay. Well I will see you then. Have a nice time, and say hallo to Carol for me."  
>He hung up, and looked at his boyfriend with a feeling that his face was going to burst any second now.<br>"They won't be back till tomorrow!" he squealed. A wide grin spread all over Blaine's face as he pulled Kurt back to him, and let his lips hit his.  
>"This is just perfect," Blaine whispered his lips only a few millimeters from Kurt's. The butterflies from last night were throwing yet another party in Kurt's stomach, and he felt so ecstatic that he could scream. This was just way too amazing.<br>When their lips parted once more Blaine swept his arms around the young boy, and pulled him closer in a warm hug.  
>He dug his nose deep in Kurt's always lovely smelling hair, and closed his eyes, just breathing in the moment.<br>"I'm so glad that you're mine," he whispered, and Kurt felt his heart give a throb. Never in his life would he have thought that anyone would say such thing to him. Now that it actually happened, it was even better because it was Blaine's words.  
>"Me too," he got out, but his voice cracked. Never had there been anything near this to love being alive for.<br>They let go off each other, and fell back down on the bed.  
>"So… what do you wanna do all day?" Kurt asked a purposeful tease in his voice. He instantly praised his God that Blaine wasn't looking at him when he said that. Then Blaine turned to lie on his left side; he was so close that Kurt could feel his breath against his cheek.<br>"What?" Kurt blurted out after a moment of silence, and his boyfriend just staring at him.  
>"Well… I was thinking about something - no it's just stupid." Blaine closed his eyes, and let his head drop to his chest.<br>"No, tell me," Kurt pleaded. He had a feeling of what it might be, but he wanted Blaine to say the words himself. If he could hear him say it, it would be amazing.  
>"I was just thinking that…- well… that we could stay here all day?" It wasn't a proposition, but more of a question. Kurt felt like his guts was on fire. He changed position to lie on his left side, that way they could have complete eye contact.<br>"And what would we spend our time doing? A whole day in bed is a long time?" He had to stop himself from giggling by the images going through his brain; _Blaine shirtless, Blaine kissing his neck, Blaine touching him places he had never been touched before, himself letting his fingers run through Blaine's dark curls, himself moaning, Blaine soaked in sweat._ Just one more reason to be glad he wasn't dating Edward Cullen - thank goodness Blaine wasn't a mind reader.  
>Kurt had no idea what was getting to him like this. He had never really spent any time thinking about sex. It had always been this forbidden, dirty, uncomfortable, and embarrassing subject to him; something completely out of place, but how could he not think about sex when he was dating this guy?<br>A crooked smile spread across Blaine's face, and he leaned in a little closer to Kurt, and when their lips were just half an inch from each other he said: "I was thinking something along the lines of this." And then he let his lips meet Kurt's. The feeling of their lips massaging each other shot a fire through Kurt's entire body, and as Blaine let his tongue track the curve of Kurt's lower lip, his head clouded, and his hands were trembling.  
>He couldn't help smiling as he opened his mouth to welcome Blaine's tongue for a playful game with his own. He felt Blaine's hand working up his back, making the t-shirt wrinkling against his skin, and the heat rise. He didn't know what to do with his own hands, but they were aching to be all over the body of his boyfriend.<br>Blaine's hand slowly worked its way from his shoulder down to the lower of his back, where he took a strong grab and pulled Kurt closer to himself.  
>They were so close now, and yet it felt like that they weren't close enough. He had never before experienced this feeling of wanting more.<br>Blaine started kissing down his neck, and a strange mix of fire and ice filled Kurt's brain as his boyfriend's thumb started playing with the line of his t-shirt.  
>It wasn't long till Blaine's hands were all the way under Kurt's shirt, caressing his chest. Kurt quickly got his hand under Blaine's shirt, letting it sweep up his back, trying to drag him closer. He just really needed to feel him.<br>Their breathing got heavier, and Blaine took the back of Kurt's head in his cupped hand to kiss him slowly, but firm, while he started dragging up Kurt's shirt.  
>Suddenly things were going really fast in Kurt's brain. He was completely dazzled by the situation, and he wasn't entirely sure of what was happening. <em>Was Blaine trying to get his shirt off? If so, should he let him? Was he ready for this? They did have the house alone until tomorrow. <em>  
>A million thoughts were hurrying through his head like lightning, and he knew he had to make a decision of what to do. Right about now. He just wanted more of Blaine; he was afraid that he would never be fully satisfied. <em>He did make him feel like he was the luckiest guy on the planet, to be with him. Then there was the fact that Kurt had never felt safe like this with anyone but Blaine. If that wasn't enough to "close the deal", then what was?<em>  
>That settled it. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest and pushed him down to lie on his back, and in almost the same movement he moved to sit with one leg on each side of the confused boy. Kurt was in charge of the situation now.<br>Blaine was lying there under him with a curious expression on his face, mixed with a wide grin.  
>Kurt leaned down to kiss him, while he started unbuttoning Blaine's cardigan completely, and dragged off his t-shirt. His naked skin had a light tan, and Kurt quickly agreed with himself that he couldn't have asked for a nicer chest to touch, and he started taking off his own t-shirt. Then he leaned down once again to bury his fingers in Blaine's unkempt hair, and whisper in his ear.<br>"I really want you right now." Admittedly he was a bit shocked by himself. He would never in his life have expected for himself saying something like this to another human being, but now that he did it felt good, good in every inch of his body.  
>Blaine gave a short giggle and turned his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes.<br>"I really want you too. Like really, really." He whispered back, as he let his hands run down Kurt's back, and end at the button of his jeans. It didn't take long for both of them to unbutton each other's pants, and get them off.  
>Here they were. In Kurt's room. In nothing but their underwear, lying next to each other. Their hands were quickly running all over the other's body, while their tongues were busy keeping each other entertained.<br>Neither of them had ever felt so aroused before, and Kurt decided that it needed to be done, if he was to go through with, it before he got too self-conscious and disappointing both Blaine and himself, and backing out.  
>So he moved so closer to Blaine that their bare chests were touching, and let his right hand slowly slide from his boyfriend's abs, over his chest, down his arm, down his back, to end by the line of his boxers. He started letting his thumb playing with the line, letting it slid down the white fabric and run slowly back and forth over the lower of his back.<br>"Can I?" whispered Kurt between the heavy breathing that was making it more difficult to get an understandable word out.  
>"You can do anything you want to me," the answer came promptly, which caused for a feeling of an explosion in Kurt's lower regions.<br>They started pulling down each other's boxers, and when they were finally completely naked, they grabbed each other in their arms and just felt the other being close. But Kurt made one more roll, and was up sitting on top of Blaine again, their legs intertwining, as Blaine made a firm grip on Kurt's butt, which made a thrill run down his spine. "Oh… Blaine…" Kurt couldn't help himself from moaning. He didn't really know how he felt about it, but he could definitely feel that Blaine clearly liked it.  
>He took one last look in those big brown eyes before he started kissing his way down the body of his boyfriend.<br>When he finally reached his goal he kissed each of Blaine's hips before he let his tongue run from the root and all the way up the shaft, until he finally put it fully in his mouth. He had no idea how to do this, so he agreed with himself that he should just try and do whatever he guessed that he would like himself, even though he didn't have the slightest idea about that either.  
>So he let his mouth run up and down around Blaine and letting his tongue participate in the act.<br>"Wow… oh.. Fuck… KURT!" moaned Blaine from the other end of the bed, as his fingers were boring down into the sheets, and his hips were struggling to stay still so he wouldn't gouge his boyfriend.  
>Kurt was smiling to himself by the sound of Blaine's enjoyment. Then he must be doing something right, so he decided to continue doing what he was doing in switching tempos, and different tongue-patterns.<br>"JESUS! Kurt… oh. my. god!" Blaine almost screamed, as his right hand found Kurt's left, and let their fingers intertwine. Blaine was grasping Kurt's fingers so hard that it was almost painful, but it was a great feeling. That was his cue.  
>He slowly let his lips loosen their grip, and kissed his head one more time before he kissed his way back to Blaine's face again.<br>"We can't have you being all dead already, can we?" he teased as he was back up to sit on Blaine's hips.  
>Blaine was red-hot in the face, and his curls were everywhere on his head. But a wide grin was spread across his face.<br>Before Kurt realized what was going on the roles had switched and Kurt was on his back down in the sheets, and Blaine was lying next to him, his torso leaned in over him, holding his wrists down to the mattress, as he placed a quick, but hot kiss on his lips.  
>"That was… wow…" he stopped to catch his breath one more, before he shot a hoarse laughter out.<br>"Amazing. That's the word. The only I've got." He had to almost shoot out every word because he was still struggling with lack of oxygen in his lungs.  
>Kurt blushed. He had been so nervous that he was going to do it all wrong, and that it would be a complete turn-off. Apparently not.<br>As they still kept eye contact Blaine let his left hand run down Kurt's stomach to get a good grip around him. He started a steady motion of his hand going up and down around Kurt's shaft; as he leaned closer down to kiss his boyfriend. But Kurt wasn't in a state to kiss him back at this point. His eyes were swimming around in his head, and his breathing was heavy, and his breath was hot against Blaine's skin.  
>Then suddenly, Blaine stopped, just as it was beginning to get really good for Kurt.<br>Blaine couldn't help smiling at Kurt's confused expression, as he let his hand slide to his hip, and started to turn Kurt around to lie on his stomach. Blaine leaned in over his back, and kissed his boyfriend's porcelain shoulders.  
>"Is this okay?" he asked softly in his ear, as he let his hands caress the smooth skin on Kurt's back. And Kurt turned his head to look Blaine in the eye over his shoulder, as he whispered a quiet, but joyful "yes".<br>So Blaine let his hand slide from Kurt's shoulder to have a hand on each of his hips, as he let himself enter his boyfriend.  
>"O-ooooh, ooooh Blaine," moaned Kurt in a sweetly high pitched voice, as Blaine started working his pelvis back and forth very softly.<br>Kurt's moaning got steady louder and louder with each of Blaine's thrust, and he started to bore his fingers down the mattress. How could he ever have been scared of anything so good?  
>Kurt felt as if his insides were on fire, and that he was on the edge of explosion. He reached a point where he actually had to grab the pillow by his mouth to avoid screaming from the pleasure he felt. His blood was pulsing through his body like waterfall, and stars were dancing in front of his Blaine did something; he leant in across Kurt's back, and took his hand down to grab around him to continue what he had stopped earlier.<br>That was the last drop. Kurt realized that he had lost all kinds of control of his breathing, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning more and more.  
>"Ooooh, YES! Don't stop, please! Don't stop now!" was all he could get out, as Blaine kept going, now faster and faster, making Kurt's head spinning right as Blaine's thrusts got harder and harder, though slower and slower, before he got a feeling of something hot filling his insides. But even though Blaine was done with his business, and he was exhausted it didn't stop his hand's steady work. He let it work faster and faster, but still soft, and careful. And then it happened. Kurt felt it as if every single drop of blood in his entire body was headed for his groin. Like all the heat of a volcano was shooting through his veins, and he couldn't hold it back anymore.<br>"FUCK BLAINE YES!" He busted out into the pillow, in a voice he almost didn't recognize as his own. It was like a firework of feelings, a sensation of body reactions he had never known before.  
>He was empty. In more than one way. His throat was sore, and all of his muscles were weak. Kurt felt Blaine pull himself out of him and fall down on the bed next to him, putting an arm around his waist to drag him closer, for them to spoon.<br>There they were. Naked, sweaty, and glowing hot. The sheets were almost soaked from sweat, and other bodily fluids, but for once in his life, Kurt didn't care whether or not everything around him was messy or dirty. He was happier than he had ever been. He turned around to face Blaine; his boyfriend. He still felt the butterflies in his stomach by the thought of the fact that Blaine really was his boyfriend. He just couldn't believe it.  
>But reality was that Blaine was lying here with him, in his bed. More naked than a human being could ever be, and Kurt couldn't stop smiling. His pearly white teeth were flashing all over his face, and he wanted to say something, but he was still heaving to catch his breath, so he gave up.<br>Blaine lifted his hand, and pushed away a lock of Kurt's hair that had fallen down into his eyes.  
>"Your eyes look like they are filled with tiny stars," said Blaine out of nowhere. He had barely just managed to get his breathing even, and he was smiling more than Kurt had ever seen him smile.<br>Kurt felt himself blush a little. But he couldn't bring himself to blink the slightest. Blaine's eyes were a perfect mix of dark brown melting into a warm, black core - but they were glistening, and Kurt knew that he could stare into these forever.  
>But Kurt lay back down on his pillow and put his arm around Blaine so that he could rest his head on Kurt's milky white chest. Kurt let his fingers play with Blaine's curls that were now damp from the sweat. Blaine pulled the sheets up to cover both of them, and then they fell asleep letting the sheets cool their fiery bodies.<p> 


End file.
